<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forced Playdates by LonelyThursday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202978">Forced Playdates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday'>LonelyThursday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albert and Spot don't like each other, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast dates, Davey doesn't want to be in the middle of this but here he is, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Mario Kart, Modern Era, Multi, No cheating, Nonbinary Elmer, Polyamory, but like not abusive manipulation, race is a little shit, spot is Not A Morning Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert's dating Race who's dating Spot who's dating Elmer who's in a queerplatonic relationship with Albert. Race and Elmer might not be dating, but they're still friends. Spot and Albert? Not so much, so their partners conspire to get them to hang out,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies), Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Elmer (Newsies) &amp; Racetrack Higgins, Queerplatonic Almer, Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies), Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, background javid - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forced Playdates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I saw a post in the Sanders Sides fandom pointing out that ployam relationships didn't have to be everyone dating everyone and the fandom should branch out to different types of polyam relationships<br/>Anyway that ended up insipring this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Albie.”</p>
<p>“...” Albert ignores the voice trying to pull him from sleep. </p>
<p>“Allllllbo~” the voice continues. </p>
<p>Albert groans and buries his face deeper into his pillow. </p>
<p>“Albertina?”</p>
<p>This time the voice is followed by Albert being plunged into freezing-cold air as the comforter is snatched off of him. </p>
<p>“Jesus <em>Christ!</em> Whaddaya <em>want!?”</em> Albert yells, fully awake now. </p>
<p>Race smirks at him from the foot of the bed where he’s holding their comforter. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, love you too. Whatever, go away.” Albert flips onto his stomach and completely covers his head with the pillow. </p>
<p>“Albie I love you so much, but do you know what would make me love you more?” Race asks, sitting on the bed and absently tracing his fingers along his boyfriend’s bare back. </p>
<p>“I know that <em>I </em>would love <em>you</em> more if you let me get some <em>goddamn sleep!”</em></p>
<p>“I would love you so much more,” Race continues, as if Albert hasn’t spoken at all. “If you got up and went to that breakfast place with me. You know, the one with those cinnamon pancakes and fancy artisan coffees?”</p>
<p>“Go harass your other boyfriend if you want to be awake right now so badly!” Albert groans even as he rolls out of bed to get dressed. </p>
<p>Race grins, he knew he’d win. “Alas! I would, but Spotty doesn’t like it when I break into his apartment before 11 am.”</p>
<p>“Why the fuck do either of us love you?” Albert mutters to himself. </p>
<p>“Because I’m adorable, and loveable, and kind, and sexy, and smart, and I look <em>fantastic</em> in a dress, and-“</p>
<p>Race is cut off by a shirt hitting him directly in the face. </p>
<p>“And obnoxious,” Albert finishes for him. “I’m ready, can we just go now?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely!” Race throws his coat and shoes on, grabs his keys, wallet, and phone, and ushers Albert out the door in record time. </p>
<p>“Wait, I forgot my keys!”</p>
<p>“I have mine, it’s fine,” Race dismisses as he grabs Albert’s hand and starts swinging their arms between them. </p>
<p>The two walk in silence for about a block before Race starts talking again. </p>
<p>“Now, Albie, I’m going to tell you this now so that you don’t start making a scene inside our favorite breakfast place-”</p>
<p>“This is a trap, isn’t it?” Albert interrupts, a pit already forming in his stomach. </p>
<p>“Shush. Now as I was saying, you can’t make a scene in our favorite breakfast place because then we’ll be banned forever, and then you’ll have to learn to make their perfect cinnamon-y pancakes yourself so that I’ll continue to love you as much as I do right now, and you and I both know that you can’t make pancakes worth shit, so then I’ll probably have to leave you for Oscar Delancey, and then <em>I’ll</em> be sad because I’m with Oscar, and <em>you’ll</em> be sad because you’re not with me anymore, so then-”</p>
<p><em>“Please</em> get to the point soon!” Albert begs, this isn’t the first time Race has threatened to breakup with him and get together with Oscar over something petty, and he already knows that this long hypothetical could go on for a while.</p>
<p>“We’re going to go eat breakfast with Spot and Elmer,” Race finishes simply. “And <em>you’re</em> going to be nice to Spot.”</p>
<p>“Hey! He’s just as bad as me!” Albert defends quickly. Despite the fact that Albert and Spot are both dating Race, and the fact that Spot is dating Elmer who’s in a queerplatonic relationship with Albert, they don’t get along… like at all. </p>
<p>Race hums in acknowledgement. “Don’t worry, Elmer’s telling him to be on his best behavior too.”</p>
<p>“Spot doesn’t have a ‘best behavior’,” Albert mutters under his breath. </p>
<p>“Now that's <em>exactly</em> the kind of thing you’re not allowed to say at breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Why do we even have to get breakfast with them?”</p>
<p>“So you’re saying you don’t <em>want </em>to get breakfast with Elmer?” Race asks slyly. </p>
<p>Albert glares at him, that’s obviously <em>not</em> what he meant. He loves any opportunity to see Elmer. Seeing Elmer always makes the muscles in his face spazz - in a good way. It’s just that <em>Spot</em> is going to be there. </p>
<p>“Elly and I were talking the other day, and we’d both love to all live together someday - you, me, Elly, and Spotty - but obviously we can’t do that until you and Spot stop hating each other.”</p>
<p>“He started it!” Albert interject immediately.</p>
<p>“Yet another example of what you can’t say,” Race says as they reach the restaurant. “No fighting.” </p>
<p>Albert just glares at him as he pushes the door open. </p>
<p>It’s easy to spot Elmer and Spot, even without Elmer jumping to their feet and waving them over, since they’re seated by a giant rooster in a straight shot from the door. Race dances right up to Spot and kisses him on the mouth. Albert approaches more slowly, kissing Elmer on the cheek before taking his seat across from Spot. </p>
<p>Spot and Albert glare at each other briefly, but Race clears his throat to remind them that they both promised to be nice. Albert distracts himself by perusing the menu even though he already knows what he wants, and Spot aims his glare at the giant rooster instead.</p>
<p>Albert’s relationship with Spot is… complicated. On the one hand, he hates the guy, but on the other hand, he doesn’t mind sharing a boyfriend and datemate with him… so hate is actually probably a strong word. He doesn’t like spending time with Spot, and the thought of sharing a <em>home</em> with him makes him uncomfortable. </p>
<p>But he promised Race he’d be civil, so he’ll be civil. </p>
<p>Breakfast is… awkward. Albert decides the best way not to say anything mean to or about Spot is to talk as little as possible, and Spot seems to have made the same decision, which means most of the conversation is between Elmer and Race as they try to prompt either of their boyfriends into conversing, but receive only single word responses. </p>
<p>“Alright!” Elmer says perkily once all their meals have been paid for. “Race and I are going to go, so you two have fun!”</p>
<p>“What?” Albert and Spot ask at the same time. </p>
<p>Albert thought that once breakfast was over then he and Race would go home, either that or he and Elmer would hangout while Spot and Race hung out. He hadn’t expected to be left with just <em>Spot!</em></p>
<p>“Oh did I not mention it earlier?” Race asks innocently. “You two are going to have a playdate!”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>NOT-</em>!” Spot starts yelling but he gets cut off by Elmer jabbing him in the side and whispering “public space!”</p>
<p>“You can’t make us hangout!” Albert hisses at a much more appropriate level. </p>
<p>“Maybe not,” Race concedes, but his grin says that he’s still got the upper hand. “But I seem to remember that <em>someone</em> didn’t bring his keys, and I’m sure he’d think that spending a few <em>hours</em> of quality time with Spot is preferable to being locked out of his apartment <em>all</em> day.”</p>
<p>Albert glares at Race, and judging on the look Spot gives Elmer, they’d pulled a similar trick on him this morning that Race had. </p>
<p>“It’s just for a couple hours!” Elmer says, trying to placate their angry boyfriend and partner. “And it’s not like we’re saying you have to be best friends or anything. We just want you to put in an effort.”</p>
<p>“Right, so if you can produce at least three separate selfies where you don’t look like you want to murder each other,” Race adds, completely immune to his two boyfriends’ glares. “Then you can go back to your respective apartments and not have to see each other for the rest of the week if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>“You do, however, have to see each other next week,” Elmer says. “Because we're making breakfast a weekly thing.”</p>
<p>Spot groans and Race glares at him. </p>
<p>“I hate breakfast food,” Spot mutters petulantly. </p>
<p>“BLASPHEMY!” Race yells, a little too loudly. </p>
<p>Several people turn to look at them and Elmer ducks their head in embarrassment. </p>
<p>“I, uh, think it’s time to leave.” They usher Albert out of the restaurant, trusting Race and Spot to follow. </p>
<p>“Well that was fun!” Race says brightly once they’re all on the sidewalk, linking arms with Elmer. “You two have fun now!”</p>
<p>And they’re gone. Leaving Spot and Albert awkwardly standing on the sidewalk. </p>
<p>“This is stupid,” Spot mutters after a minute. “‘S too early to be awake.”</p>
<p>Spot isn’t a morning person, a fact Albert knows because Elmer and Race - who <em>are </em>morning people - complain about it all the time. Albert isn’t really a morning person either, but at least once he’s up, he’s up. </p>
<p>“I think Jack has a spare key to my place,” Albert offers. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Is all Spot says before stalking off in the direction of Jack’s apartment fast enough that Albert has to jog a little to keep up. </p>
<p>
  <em>Why do short people walk so fast?</em>
</p>
<p>The walk to Jack’s apartment is quiet with neither of them having anything to say to the other. </p>
<p>Davey’s the one who answers the door. </p>
<p>“Hey, Davey,” Albert greets, putting on his best smile. Spot continues to glower, but Albert’s pretty sure that’s his only expression. </p>
<p>“Race already told me not to give you your spare key,” Davey says, cutting Albert off before he can even begin to spin a story of accidentally getting locked out of his apartment. </p>
<p>“Listen here, Mouth,” Spot growls, but Davey cut him off again. </p>
<p>“Race also said if you threaten me I should tell you to ‘add one more selfie to your quota’… whatever that means.”</p>
<p>Spot stalks away, growling out insults under his breath. </p>
<p>“Thanks anyway, Davey,” Albert says before following after his boyfriend’s boyfriend. </p>
<p>
  <em>How am I going to make it through this?</em>
</p>
<p>l&gt;•&lt;l</p>
<p>Race and Elmer head back to Race’s apartment after they finish up at the arcade. Just to avoid being called hypocrites, they had also had a playdate today, and had also taken selfies to prove that they don’t hate each other. Not that anyone would think that Race and Elmer hate each other, the two of them are actually really good friends. </p>
<p>As Race unlocks his apartment, he feels a little bit guilty that it’s been four hours but he hasn’t texted either of his boyfriends once. Yeah, he wants them to hangout, but maybe he should have checked on them a little?</p>
<p>Any fears on where his boyfriends ended up is extinguished when he finally gets the door open. </p>
<p>“YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKER!” They can hear Spot yell from deeper in the apartment. “YOU’RE A GODDAMN CHEATER!”</p>
<p>“OH <em>I'M</em> A CHEATER?” Albert yells back. Race and Elmer share a look before they both run towards the source of the yelling. This <em>can’t</em> be good. “YOU ASSHAT, YOU’VE CHEATED WAY MORE THAN ME!”</p>
<p>Of all the things Race expected to find in his living room, Spot and Albert yelling at each other over a game of Mario Kart while both of them are supposed to be locked out is not one of them, but there they are, in the middle of Rainbow Road, screaming at each other. </p>
<p>“What the <em>hell</em> guys?” Race yells, drawing their attention to him for the first time. </p>
<p>“Oh hey Race, hey El,” Albert says, tone instantly more casual as he pauses the game. “We weren’t expecting you back so soon.”</p>
<p>“And we weren’t expecting you to be here,” Elmer responds, moving around the couch to sit between the two. </p>
<p>“You’re supposed to be locked out!” Race snaps. “I told Davey not to give you the key! I told him the only reason he should give you the key was if you said you needed your meds! How did you get in?”</p>
<p>Albert holds up a couple of thin rods, smirking. “Found my lock picks in my pocket.”</p>
<p>“You <em>broke into our apartment!?”</em></p>
<p>“I’m gonna go make tea,” Elmer says, effectively excusing themself from the argument as they scurry into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Yep!” Albert answers unapologetically. </p>
<p>“That’s cheating!” Race whines, all his anger draining out. This is <em>exactly</em> the kind of thing Albert would do, at least he took Spot with him, so they <em>were</em> hanging out all day. </p>
<p>“Albert’s a fucking cheater,” Spot mutter petulantly, glaring at the paused video game. </p>
<p>“What? In Mario Kart?” Race asks as he slides onto the couch, taking Elmer’s place between the two. They both kiss him on the cheek as a greeting, making him grin. Hopefully they can get to the point where they stop sniping at each other because Race <em>loves</em> getting attention from both of them at the same time. “I hate to break it to ya, Spotty, but you’re <em>both</em> cheaters.”</p>
<p>“HEY!”</p>
<p>“Rude.”</p>
<p>“And no matter how much you cheat,” Race continues as if neither of them had spoken. “Neither of you will ever be able to beat me.”</p>
<p>Elmer returns to the living room to the sounds of Race cackling over Spot and Albert’s indignant sputtering. </p>
<p>By the time Elmer and Spot leave for the night, Spot’s been upgraded from “completely intolerable” to “annoying af” in Albert’s book. Which was really more than Race was expecting to get from one day. Hopefully this means they’ll learn to tolerate each other one day, but they’re going to take this one week at a time.</p>
<p>Baby steps. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spot and Elmer live together, and Race and Albert live together<br/>Race threatens to break up with Spot over petty things too, but he threatens to start dating Jack instead of Oscar cuz that'll bother Spot more</p>
<p>Be Safe<br/>Wear a Mask<br/>Vote<br/>Don't be Stupid<br/>I Love You All</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>